Potsie Remembers
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Potsie has memories. What memory is he sharing in this story? Find out


Note:

This story has been with me for a while now, but I finally got it done! I wrote this a couple nights ago, but I didn't post yesterday because of a title. Hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing this oneshot. Also note that Velma in this flashback story is from Scooby Doo in case you're wondering why she's in this story.

Potsie was looking out of the front window. It was about to start raining soon. The clouds have been like this all day, and he wasn't surprised that it was planning to rain today. The weather forecast didn't say anything to about it, Potsie remembered. He stood at the window for a few more minutes and planned to sit on the couch in the living room.

Potsie couldn't think of anything else to do, and that included playing his guitar. He somehow wasn't in the mood to listen to any music today. All he could think of to do is look back to the days when he was younger and had children. He has three children, but to tell the truth, he has triplets. He was only one of them she was his daughter while the other two were sons.

 _Flashback:_

 _Potsie took his pregnant wife whose name happy to be Velma to the hospital. She was due to have their baby today. One thing that surprised them that she was carrying triplets. They wanted to be surprised on what the sex of the baby they were going to have. Today was only March twenty – eighth, which was the exact date the doctor told them to expect the baby._

 _Potsie actually drove to the hospital without having an ambulance to do the job. She was breathing pretty hard almost the entire way over to the hospital. He was telling himself for the hundredth time he would do his best to be a perfect father to his children. He even told Velma that as he pulled into the hospital parking lot._

 _"Warren, this can't wait very much longer!" Velma told him painfully._

 _"I'm doing my best, Velma. We better walk fast inside so we can have that baby."_

 _They did talk about names, but would agree on them when the baby comes out. For over thirty years now, both he and Velma had lived in Salt Lake City, which happens to be in Utah. He told himself that he liked Utah better than Milwaukee, where he was born and raised._

 _They both walked as fast as they could to get their name to the receptionist and have a doctor do the job. They didn't have to wait very long to hear their name being called. When their turn did come, they had someone bring in a wheelchair for Velma. While he followed the burse and Velma, Potsie told her that he would do his best to be a perfect father._

 _"I don't think you told me before, Warren. I've said the same thing to myself also. Let's just do our best," Velma told him as she held his hand as helped the nurse._

 _"I believe it, Velma. I can't believe this is actually happening finally."_

 _"Me neither."_

 _The nurse left and a doctor came within a few minutes._

 _"It's nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Webber."_

 _"Hello, Doc. We're ready to be mother and father," Potsie told the doctor._

 _"So am I."_

 _So the doctor told Velma to start pushing. While she did that, Velma could feel the baby kicking. Of course she's felt this a lot, and Velma finds it painful when that happens. So Velma concentrated on the baby. It finally came out._

 _"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Webber. It's a girl. I do have a surprise for you both."_

 _"What's that?" asked Velma._

'She sounds tired,' _Potsie thought to himself._

 _"You have triplets," the doctor announced._

 _That's what bought both Velma and Potsie surprised looks._

 _"We were expecting only one child today," Velma told him._

 _"It didn't happen this time, Mrs. Webber."_

 _"_ _How often does this happen to you, Doc?" he asked._

 _"Quite a few, but it's mostly twins than triplets."_

 _A second baby came out._

 _"Congratulations. It's a boy. Have you both agreed on a name yet?"_

 _Velma handed their daughter to Potsie so he could hold her for a while._

 _"We did come up with a few. Since you surprised us with the word 'triplets,' we're going to the choices we came up with."_

 _"That's good, Mrs. Webber. I'm pretty sure your friends would be surprised when you tell them you have triplets instead of just one."_

 _"Do you still like Stephanie, Warren?" Velma asked when the third child came out._

 _"Yes, I do. What about you?"_

 _"Yes. That's what we'll call her then."_

 _"How about this second one? Who do you think he should be, Velma?"_

 _"To me he looks like Henry."_

 _"I agree with you. And the third is going to be Arthur, like the Fonz. I think he'll like that I named a son after him."_

 _"I think so too, Warren."_

 _Before Velma met Potsie, she was part of a group that solved mysteries. They don't do that very often anymore, which is because they have gotten older now._

 _Potsie and Stephanie got closer to kiss Velma._

 _"She's adorable, Velma."_

 _"Yes, she is. She looks a little bit like you."_

 _Potsie took a closer look._

 _"I can tell."_

 _The doctor returned._

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Webber, I'm afraid there is something wrong with Arthur."_

 _"What's that?" she asked._

 _"We took a look at him. We think he's blind, but not deaf."_

 _"That can't be true, Doc. Arthur isn't blind!" Potsie told him._

 _"I'm afraid you will have to deal with that on your own. I think you might want to tell your family and friends about this news I just shared."_

 _"I happen to agree," Velma said._

 _"None of my friends are blind and deaf. I don't want to believe it."_

 _"I'm upset too, Warren. It'll give us time to get used to this."_

 _What Velma said is true, but Potsie knew for sure that his friends would be disappointed at this news as well._

 _"Doctor, there is something you should know."_

 _"What's that, Mr. Webber?"_

 _"These three will have to be at risk for the future."_

 _"I'm not sure I what you mean by that, but I'm listening."_

 _"I happen to be a diabetic."_

 _"You do have a good point, Mr. Webber. We'll be sure to keep that in mind."_

 _He was still there when Potsie said, "Welcome to the world."_

 _End Flashback_

That's all he remembered from the past on the first time he met the children and welcoming them to the world. Even though they didn't talk yet, he wanted to tell them this. He has enjoyed being a father. Now that Stephanie is disowned, he had no idea on where Stephanie is at the moment. Last time he heard, she was still in prison. She isn't trusted by the sheriff to let her be set free.

Yes. Henry and Arthur are still around today. Until now, Arthur is still blind, but when Henry and Stephanie learned how to walk, Arthur never did, which he found disappointing. Ever since they found out Stephanie had a lot of problems as a teenager, he and Velma were taking it hard because of them on keeping their promise to be perfect parents to these three.


End file.
